Freddy Snaps
by Tomato Sauce Nipples
Summary: Freddy can't take it anymore, goes on a mass killing spree. Originally a joke turned into a story. Enjoy.


Originally a joke turned into a story.

It was an ordinary day in Seattle and Freddy was going over to Carly's house to film ICarly.

"Hey Freddy-boy," said Spencer, "Carly is upstairs getting ready for the show."

"Aight, thanks," said Freddy.

Freddy trudged up the stairs carrying his laptop and camera so he could film the same old boring and repetitive web show. Carly was standing by the tech cart looking beautiful as ever organizing the equipment and wires. Sam was sitting in the beanbags eating a chicken leg. Freddy sulked over to the tech cart and slumped his equipment on the cart and began to setup.

"What's wrong with your ass Fredward?" asked Sam.

"I'm not in the fucking mood Sam, just get away from me," demanded Freddy

"Oh, don't give me that Fredward," taunted Sam as she flicked his ear.

Freddy exhaled heavily, picked up his nearby laptop, and smashed Sam across the face. A tooth went flying across the room with a trail of blood following close behind; Sam's head collided with the floor and caused a loud thump.

"FREDDY!" "WHAT DID YOU DO?" screamed Carly.

She ran to Sam's aid but was pushed away forcefully by Freddy, Freddy began to repeatedly beat Sam's head into the ground like a hammer to a nail. Brains began to stick to the laptop, ceiling and all over the room.

"OH MY GOD!" "FREDDY STOP!" Carly shrieked.

Freddy dropped the blood and gore covered laptop into the puddle which was now Sam Puckett's head. Freddy's eyes darted toward Carly and propped her up against the wall, his bloodshot eyes stared directly into hers.

"Where do you keep your scissors?" Freddy whispered.

"Wh...wha...what?" asked Carly petrified.

Freddy revealed a devilish grin; he then ran his tongue against her chin.

"Where...do...you...keep...your...scissors?" asked Freddy impatiently.

Carly swallowed hard, then gestured her head towards a cabinet in the corner of the room.

"T...t...top drawer," Carly stammered.

Freddy grabbed Carly by the hair and began dragging her over to the cabinet, Carly screamed in agony. Freddy quickly covered her mouth.

"Don't you fucking dare," said Freddy angrily.

Freddy continued to the cabinet with one hand on Carly's mouth and one grasping her hair. Freddy opened the cabinet and found a glistening pair of silver scissors nestled in with some other office supplies and old magazines. Freddy snatched the scissors out of the cabinet and then shifted all his body weight onto Carly, pinning her to the floor. Freddy had his legs on top of both of Carly's arms, and sat on her waist.

"Please Freddy…don't," she whimpered.

"Without me, none of this would be possible! I'm treated like shit around here you bitch!" Freddy roared in anger.

"Uh…we'll give you a segment on the show! And I'll go out with you!" Carly hesitated to find a way to bribe Freddy.

Freddy let out a devilish laugh while running the sharp glistening scissors down his cheek.

"You see, that won't do," Freddy snickered.

Freddy ran the point of the blade down the center of his tongue, splitting it slightly.

"Please, I'll do anything!" Carly insisted, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Freddy thought for a moment, then put on another devilish grin.

"Anything?" Freddy asked with raises eyebrows.

Carly attempted to seduce Freddy, "Anything you want my love," she responded.

Freddy snatched all of Carly's hair into a ponytail and snipped it all off.

"NO!" Carly screamed, proceeding to cry.

Freddy began shoving all of Carly's long, midnight black hair into his pants. He crammed in all the hair he could, like hay into a scarecrow's torso.

"Please Freddy!" Carly sobbed, "I'll give you anything! Please stop!"

Freddy opened the scissors and put them to her throat, "All I want, is your life," he snarled.

Freddy cut through Carly's throat like wrapping paper as blood spritzed all over Freddy's face and chest.

"Mine! Mine! All mine!" Freddy cheered as his cutting became more rapid.

Freddy continued to cut until Carly's head was clean off, then held it up to look into her eyes.

"Let's get you on ice," Freddy smiled, kissing Carly on the lips ever so gently and placing the scissors in his pocket.

As Freddy began his departure with his new trophy, he saw Spencer standing in the doorway with his jaw dropped.

"Hello Spencer," Freddy greeted jovially, "Carly and I were about to head to my place for snacks."

Freddy used his blood soaked hand to stroke Carly's cheek, looking upon her with overwhelming love.

Spencer spun around and darted down the stairs as fast as he could. Freddy dropped Carly and pulled out his trusty shears, "You can't break us apart!" she howled. Freddy proceeded to chase Spencer down the stairs and into the living room. Spencer stood behind the couch, ready to juke Freddy out in either direction.

"Freddy," Spencer mumbled, "What are you doing?"

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time. Something that I've lied awake at night fantasizing about. Something I was born to do!" Freddy exclaimed triumphantly.

Spencer dashed for the kitchen. Freddy threw the scissors and planted them right into Spencer's back. Spencer fell to his knees, gasping for air. Freddy strutted over to Spencer from behind and yanked the instrument from his back. Blood flowed down his spine like a waterfall as Spencer yelped in misery. Freddy approached Spencer even closer, resting his chin on his victims right shoulder and wrapping his free arm around the top half of his neck. Freddy licked the rim of Spencer's ear then put the blade to his neck.

"I thought you were funny before," Freddy whispered, "But watching you drown in what once kept you alive, I find hilarious."

Freddy began to run the blade back and forth on Spencer's throat. Spencer began to squirm; Freddy had to tighten his grip.

"Shhhhh," Freddy whispered, "It'll all be over soon."

Spencer created gagging noises, and thrashed his shoulders around trying to get free. Blood spit out of his slice and onto the floor. Once the blade reached the center of Spencer's throat, Spencer fell limp. Freddy halted his cutting and rested spencer softly on the ground. Freddy jammed the scissors into Spencer's stomach and carved a perfect circle into his gut. Freddy used his hands to remove the clumps of flesh and organs that still remained, leaving Spencer's stomach an empty hole. Freddy walked back upstairs to retrieve his trophy then returned to Spencer's blood drained corpse. Freddy placed the head inside the hole that was once Spencer's stomach, then exited the building. Freddy stood on the sidewalk of the Seattle streets; he received a few glances from passerbyers. Freddy exhaled heavily and walked onto the sidewalk.

"Everybody!" Freddy shouted.

The citizens turned to look, eyes wide and confused.

"Everybody!" Freddy shouted even louder, "Pray for my soul!"

Freddy began rapidly jabbing the scissors into his crotch and stomach. Some citizens screamed and ran in horror, some watched in disbelief. Blood dumped out of Freddy's lower body and accumulated into a pool at his feet. Freddy began to become woozy, and splashed into his blood pool. Freddy looked up at the crowd with his half shut eyes, "Freddy…snaps," he whispered.


End file.
